The Connection
by Shinleystar
Summary: They both lived different lives, he was a fighter and she was a helpless girl but when once their seed connected they are unstoppable. The war may come soon. AU may be OOC /Ichihime and in begin IChiRuki
1. Epilogue

**Hello, this is me again. I just came up with this one and I just had to post it. I know it's short but I have a whole new Idea. please tell me what you think**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

It was a rainy day, flashes of lightning were in the air. A teenage girl looked out of a little window watching the rain and lightning. The room where the girl was seated was dark and small. The girl sat on a small chair, her auburn hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she has done. Her hands were placed peaceful in her lap.

Then suddenly the door opened and 2 men were standing in de opening of the door. "Hello darling, are you ready to be used?" The teenage girl looked scared at the 2 men while they came closer to her. One man had dark hair and the other man was bold but had a dark skin. The man with the dark hair took the girl by her wrist and wanted to drag her out of her chair when suddenly they heard a voice saying: "Stop! Do not touch her." A man with a green hat and blond hear wearing clocks appeared out of nothing.

"Urahara-san, what are you doing here?" the man with dark hair said. "That is not of your concern, but don't touch her Nnoitra, she is not the one we need right now." Urahara's eyes met the eyes of the girl. The girl looked frightened at the man but he gave her a gentle smile. "Let's go men, we need another girl for this experiment." And as soon as possible the men left the cell. The girl know sat with her back against the wall, tears were rolling over her cheeks, her body trembling from shock and fear.

* * *

'Bam!' A half naked teenage boy was standing before a big window, his hands running trough his orange hair. He watched the rain while suddenly small hands touched his bare chest. "Hmm, I really love your muscles." A smile appeared on his face. He turned around to face the petite woman that was standing behind him. He looked into her violet colored eyes. "Well I'm glad you like them." He took the petite girl into his arms and sighed.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo?" The guy shook his head. "Nah it's nothing Rukia, it's just the weather that makes me like this. You know how much I hate the rain." Rukia smiled and gave Ichigo a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry about it, let me make you feel better." She pushed Ichigo on the bed and lay on top of him giving him a long kiss. His hands were already busy with undressing her then they heard a soft bonk on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Ichigo and Kuchiki-san but Byakuya-sama is asking for you miss." It was Ichigo's butler Giriko that knocked on the door. Rukia jumped off of Ichigo and tidied her clothes. "I'm sorry baby, but I promise next time I will finish where we stopped okay?" she gave him a kiss and a smile.

"Sure, I'm counting on you baby. Don't make me wait too long." Rukia nodded and left the room as soon as possible. Ichigo was still lying on the bed and let out a big sigh. He looked at the family picture that was standing on his nightstand. He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

**please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in the village named Haiko. Little children were playing and laughing, woman and girls were working or selling things on the market. The older men were working hard on the field. Everyone was happy that is was not raining. It was very life like in the village.

"Orihime-chan!" A group of little children came running to a girl with auburn colored hair. She had big green eyes and had the kindest smile of the world. She turned around saw that the group children were coming closer. She knelt down and smiled. "Hello kids, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were playing." She said with a friendly voice. "No, we saw you walking trough the city and we ran after you so that we could see you again!" a little boy said with dark hair and blue eyes, he was blushing. Orihime smiled and patted the boy on his head. "Well that is so sweet of you all." She sat down on a tree stump while the children surrounded her. "Orihime-san, can you tell a story?" a little girl with blond hair asked. The teenage girl smiled and took the girl on her lap. "Of course I can!"

The children came closer and sat down watching her in excitement. Orihime began her story. "One upon a time there was a girl living in a big castle. She lived there with her father that was the king, her mother the queen en her lovely brother the prince. Once upon a day the princess and her brother went to a big a very big garden."

"Ah sugoi! Were there flowers and a fountain?" a boy asked. "Sure!" Said Orihime. "So in the garden there were flowers and a big fountain. The princess and her brother went there to eat lunch and they played all day long, but then her brother had to leave and the princess was all by herself.

"By herself? Wasn't she lonely?" another girl said. Orihime nodded and said: "Yes she was very sad, but little did she knew that there was a boy in the garden." An O appeared on the face of the children. This made Orihime laugh and resumed her story. "So the princess thought that she was all alone but then she heard a soft sound. She looked around but saw nothing but then she heard the sound again."

"Again?" a high voice said. A boy around the age of 6 nodded and said: "Yes that is what she said, again." The children looked at the teenage girl. "Yes again but now she kept looking from where the sound came from and then she saw something. She walked closer to a big bush and there it was. A boy around her age was standing there smiling at her. The princess blushed and looked curious at the boy. She asked him; who are you? He simply answered with; my name is James. She smiled back at him and took his hand. It was his turn now to blush but did not let go of her hand. Together they became good friends and later on…."

Orihime could not finish her sentence when they suddenly heard a big scream coming from the heart of the village. Orihime looked up and saw flames coming from the houses; the children became restless and looked with fear at Orihime. "Orihime-nee, why are there flames in the city?" The little boy with dark hair and blue eyes asked. Orihime gave the boy a smile and said: "Everything will be alright." The boy looked troubled at Orihime. The smile she gave him was not a smile that would say hello, don't worry. Her smile was full of fear and pain.

"Run, Run!" a voice said. It was a group of older woman and men that ran their way. The women took the children and began to run. "What happened?" Orihime asked to a farmer that came her way. "W-well, the army of the Kuchiki's came and they are taking over our village! They killed our young man and took the young woman as slaves." Tears were formed into Orihime's eyes while the man said this. "S-sir, have you seen Sora?" she said with a soft voice. The man nodded sadly and told her to run but all she did was standing there like a lost doll. But then she started running like a maniac back to the village, her village that was in fire and flame. Tears were rolling down, her feet were getting numb but still she did not care. Like a half drunk girl she was running. She fell and stood up, and then finally she arrived at the village.

Dead men where lying everywhere, houses that were covered in flames. And then she blinked from the scream of young women. "Nooo, p-please let me go! Orihime's body stiffened and stopped walking. She could not be caught at this very moment; she needed to find her brother. She tried to hide her body but then a hand grabbed her at her wrist. "Ahhh, let me go!" The man pushed her on the ground and kept her firmly on the ground. She tried to kick him put she failed.

"Oi, Grimmjow! Look what we found. Another whore!" the man laughed hard and it made Orihime feel helpless. The man dragged her with him and pushed her in a carriage. Orihime fell on the hard wood and looked around, in the carriage were 6 other teenage girls crying and looking at her. The auburn haired girl felt uncomfortable and sat down in a corner looking at the other girls.

* * *

"Dad!" An orange haired boy walked into a big castle and pushed with his strength the door open. Mister Kurosaki was sitting peaceful in his chair next to his wife. "Old man! You!" Ichigo clenched his fist and pointed his finger at his father. "Why did you send the other army? Why didn't you send my men?" A smile appeared on Kurosaki-san's face. "I'm sorry my son but I have no idea what you are talking about. Byakuya-san and his army went out this night, we have nothing to do with it." Ichigo nodded and let his hands fall aside his body. "Okay fine, but next time if you need an army tell me." And Ichigo left the big ballroom.

He walked to his own big room in the castle and lye down on his bed looking at his family picture. On the picture was standing a man with black hair and a goofy smile. That was his goofy father, also known as Kurosaki Isshin. He is the big king of the west side of Japan. Next to him on the picture was standing his beautiful wife named Masaki. She had beautiful blond hair and a gentle smile. She was the woman Ichigo cherished the most. Then there were 2 girls in the picture. One with black hair and the other with blond hair. That were his 2 little sisters named Karin and Yuzu. The cute princesses of the Kurosaki kingdom. And then there was Ichigo, the fighter and crown prince of the Kurosaki Kingdom. His strength was unlimited and everybody feared him. All the women of the kingdom loved Ichigo, his body and his handsome face. But it's not that Ichigo really cared, he dated the sister of the boss of the Kuchiki Kingdom.

Ichigo let his body fell on the bed as he closed his eyes thinking of his beautiful girlfriend, but still it bothered him that the Kuchiki family sends their army to a place. Why not his army, they are much stronger and better. He sighed and could not shake off the bad feeling he had. He fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama, Urahara-sama a new cargo of woman arrived." A smile appeared on their faces. The woman stood in a row waiting to go inside. Urahara and Byakuya walked around them to see how the woman looked like. And then both of their eyes fell on the auburn haired girl. "Urahara, do you see her? That girl with that strange color of hair?" Urahara nodded and said: "Yeah, I've got a feeling that she is a special girl."

"Bring them inside!" Byakuya yelled and the keepers brought them inside. 2 Keepers brought Orihime to her cell and pushed her on the floor. "Stay here, and don't think you can escape this place!" she gave the men a little nod and pushed her body to the bed that was standing in her room thinking:

_What is happening to me? Please somebody help me…._

* * *

**A/N: So the next one is up, hope you like it a lot! please leave a review  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since Orihime has been captured and has been locked up in her cell. That week she has been doing nothing but crying and now she was tired of doing it. It was now 2 am and she just woke up because she heard 2 girls screaming. That's how it's going here, every night she woke up because of girls screaming that they don't want to be used for any experiment. Orihime wondered every time when her turn was. The fair did not end but it only began to grow every night when she heard a girl scream. She laid her head on her not so soft pillow and began to think about what happened that day. The day she had been captured. Why did the Kuchiki army attack their village? There must have been a special reason. Her head began to be restless and she closer her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Rukia was running down the big mansion of her older brother. She ran into the office of her brother. "Nii-sama! You wanted to see me?" Rukia was standing in the office almost out of breath. Byakuya raised his head from his work and looked at his sister. Next to him was standing his vice captain named Abarai Renji. "Rukia, where have you been?" Byakuya said with his plain voice. "Uh well I was taking care of some business." A blush appeared on her face. Renji looked questioning at Rukia but she just simply ignored his stare. "Hmm, fine. It doesn't really matter anymore because you're here now." Rukia nodded and took a seat.

"So why did you wanted to see me?" she looked into the eyes of her brother. "As you know Rukia, last week we took over a new village and we found many young girls. Urahara-san and I are trying to make a legendary army and that is why we use those girls as experiments." Rukia just simply nodded and said: "And what has this to do with me?" she crossed her arms and looked bored at her brother. "Well from sources I have heard about your special relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo." A blush reappeared on Rukia's face. "Don't try to hide it Rukia, I am well informed about your relationship and I am happy for you but know I need something from you." Rukia nodded and said: "Fine just tell me Nii-sama."

Renji smiled and gave Byakuya a pot made of glass. "Look Rukia, I need you to get the sperm of Kurosaki Ichigo." Her eyes widened and as she stood up and almost yelled: "What! But why do you need his sperm?" Byakuya looked calm at his sister and made her sit down again. "It's for Urahara-san, he needs it for a special experiment." The petite girl's face was getting red from anger. "Why does he needs my boyfriends sperm for his little child's play? Can't he use somebody else their sperm, ugh!"

"Rukia, don't be mad okay, it's for a good work. Trust me, after this mission I promise you, you won't regret the decision you made. You can leave." Rukia took the pot made of glass and ran out of the room making her way to her boyfriend's big castle.

* * *

Urahara-san was standing before a half broken girl. She looked like a tomboy and had short raven colored hair. "I am asking this one more time Tatsuki, tell me who is the girl with that auburn hair color?" Tatsuki was half covered in blood. Her face was blue from all the hitting they had done to her. She looked up to Urahara-san and said: "I'm not going to tell you ever!" The man just simply smirked. "Are you sure about that? I know somebody that can do things to you, you won't forget…ever." Tatsuki swallowed hard but shook her head. "No, my answer is NO!"

"Fine, you stupid girl! Szayel-san, give her the injection!" A man with pink hair and grey glasses came closer and took the girl by her arm. Tatsuki tried to fight the man but simply failed. "Don't be scared little girl, I assure you this won't hurt." Slowly he putted the needle inside of her skin. Tatsuki shivered at the cold feeling of the needle. Slowly she felt dizzy and saw that everything around her began to be colorful. Then she heard Urahara's voice. "Well Hello Tatsuki, how are you feeling?" A little giggle escaped her lips and said: "I'm feeling giggly!"

"Well that is good, so Tatsuki can I ask you a question?" A smile appeared on the girl her face. "Sure, you can ask anything." Urahara-san took a chair and smiled. "Good, so tell me, what do you know about the auburn haired girl?" The girl let out a big sigh and closed her eyes. "Auburn haired girl? Ah you must mean the 17 year old Orihime-chan. Yeah she is a real beauty. All the villagers loved her. She was kind, sweet, protective and trustable. Her smile that was not just some smile. Her smile gave your heart peace and courage to go on." Urahara nodded and said: "Interesting, so tell me something about her family." Tatsuki laughed. "Her family, well she only her older brother named Sora. She really was his princess, and he was her hero. It was fun to be with them, knowing Orihime she always dreamed of being a princess and she always played princess and then Sora would be her servant. Yeah Orihime is a special girl, that's what Sora always said." The girl let out again a big sigh.

"Guards, bring her back to her cell!" Urahara-san yelled and two guards took Tatsuki back to her room. "Hmm what an interesting girl, that Orihime-chan." Szayel said out of nowhere. Urahara-nodded. "Yeah, you are right. I think she is the one. I think she is going to be the carrier of our dream warrior." Szayel smirked and said: "I will talk to Byakuya-sama."

* * *

"I-Ichigo, are you there?" Rukia knocked soft on the door of Ichigo's room and then the door opened revealing Ichigo's sleepy head. "Rukia, is that you?" Ichigo asked half sleepy. It made Rukia giggle and walked into the room. "Hey baby, I told you I would be back right." Rukia removed her clothes and pushed Ichigo back on the bed. "Rukia, why are you naked?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked disappointed at her boyfriend. "I thought you wanted me right know." Ichigo groaned and said: "Yeah, that was 2 hours ago, but know I'm sleepy and tired." Rukia rolled with her eyes and lay beside Ichigo. She putted her hands on his chest and began to kiss him on his mouth. Little moans escaped out of Ichigo's mouth and it made Rukia smile.

"R-Rukia baby, please I-I'm tired…." Ichigo could not talk further because Rukia's hands removed his boxers and touched his big cock. "Hmm, Ichigo you can't deny it. You want me right?" Ichigo groaned and moaned while Rukia was busy moving her hand up and down. "Ah Baby, go on." Rukia began to jolt faster and took him into his mouth. Ichigo groaned out of pleasure and screamed: "Baby I-I'm gonna C-cum!" Rukia took as fast as she could the glass and Ichigo cummed inside the glass. Rukia looked disappointed at the glass that held Ichigo's sperm. She putted the glass inside her bag and lay beside Ichigo that looked very happy.

"Rukia, thank you. You were right, I really needed this." Rukia smiled and embraced him. "Anything for you Ichigo." _And for you Nii-sama_. She looked at Ichigo who slowly fell asleep. A smile appeared on her face. A half hour later she took her clothes and dressed herself. She looked at Ichigo that was asleep and left the room with her stuff, making her way back to her brother's mansion.

"Rukia, is that you?" Renji walked to Rukia and stopped her. "Oh hey Renji, what are you doing up so late?" Rukia turned around to face him. "Oh well I was waiting for you and Kuchiki-sama. He told me that when you retuned I needed to bring the sperm as soon as I could to Urahara-san." Rukia nodded sadly and gave Renji the glass. "Oi, Rukia what's wrong? Why are you looking so sad?"

Rukia turned her back to Renji and began to speak. "I'm sad because I just used Ichigo for Nii-sama's plans. I just feel like a bad girlfriend." She tried to hide her tears. "Don't be sad Rukia, Boss said you won't have any regret. Just have faith in him." Rukia nodded and walked to her room. "Thanks Renji, you are a good friend…"

Renji left the mansion as soon as possible and flash stepped his way to the lab of Urahara-san. When Renji knocked on the door Ururu-san opened the door and said: "Hello, how can I help you?" Renji smiled at the little girl and said: "I came from houses Kuchiki and I need to see you master as soon as possible." The girl nodded and let Renji in. Renji looked around him and saw all kind of machines. It gave him the creeps.

"Good evening Abarai-san." A manly voice said. Renji turned around and saw that Urahara-san was watching him. "Uh hello Urahara-san, I came to give you this." He handed him a glass with in it white liquid. A smirk came on Urahara's face. "Wow, I'm surprised. I never thought that it would go this fast. Tell your captain that I am very pleased." Renji nodded and left as soon as possible. "Szayel, tell the guards to get her."

* * *

It was raining again and Orihime could not sleep due the screaming and her nightmares. She looked out of the window thinking of her friends. "Hello darling, we are back!" Nnoitra's voice sounded in her cell. Orihime's eyes widened and she began to push her body against the wall. Nnoitra grabbed her hair and dragged her to the door. "Don't worry Darling, this time we have the good one. Another dark skinned man picked Orihime up in bridal style and brought her to a white room. In the room was a woman with purple hair and yellow eyes. Her eyes reminded Orihime of a cat. The man let Orihime down and they left the room.

"Hello, you must be Orihime. My name is Yoruichi, nice to meet you." The woman gave Orihime a smile. Orihime looked curious back and gave the woman a little smile back. "I-it's nice to meet you too." That were her first words she had spoke in a week. Yoruichi begin to laugh and said: "Relax girl, we won't hurt you. No need to be stressed out." Orihime nodded but still couldn't feel at ease. Yoruichi gave her a glass of water and Orihime drank it as soon as possible, a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Yoruichi-san." The woman returned her smile when suddenly Szayel came in.

"Ah, I see. Our client is already here." Szayel checked Orihime's curvy body out and smirked. This was not unnoticed by Yoruichi and said: "Szayel, if you touch this young woman in any improper way I have the order to kill you." Szayel laughed and said: "Fine, so are you ladies ready?" Orihime looked scared at Yoruichi but the woman just took her hand and said: "Don't be scared, I will be here with you." That made Orihime feel a little bit saver.

"Okay Orihime-san, I need you to lie down on this white bed." Orihime did as the man told her. Then suddenly she felt that her panties were pushed down. She yelped out a yelp of fear but Yoruichi held her hand. "Yoruichi-san, what is he going to do to me?" Szayel said: "Well I am going to put some sperm into your womb with a special tube. This might hurt a bit." And slowly Szayel went in with the tube. Orihime began to cry from fear and pain. Yoruichi tried to calm her down but it did not help much.

"Ah we are all done know. She can go back." Yoruichi nodded and said to Orihime: "Let's go, I'll bring you back. With reluctantly Orihime walked back to her cell. At least that was what she thought, but to her surprise she was not being brought back to her cell but she was brought into a beautiful bedroom with a king sized bed. "This is your new room for know Orihime-san." Orihime looked surprised at Yoruichi. "Huh, but why? I don't understand."

"Don't worry Orihime-san, tomorrow everything will be clear, but for now just take a bath and sleep well okay." Orihime nodded and Yoruichi wished her a good night. Orihime walked to the bathroom and as soon as possible she placed herself into the warm water.

_Why? Why is this happening to me? Why am I suddenly in a special room while I spend a whole week in a dirty little cell? Why did they put some sperm into me? Does that mean I'm pregnant? But that's impossible! Who can be the father? I might be a terrible monster! Why did they choose me? This is so confusing?_

Tears fell on her face while her body relaxed into the warm water. She closed her eyes and thought back of what happened into this short time and then she realized something.

She was pregnant of somebody, but most of all there was going to grow a baby inside of her and not just a baby, but a baby that they surely would take from her.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't it amazing? 2 Update's on one day! Yay! Sorry but I just couldn't stop writing! A lot happened and I know there might be some Error's very sorry for that. Please leave a review!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, so you like the story! All your reviews really made me happy and gave me courage to keep writing. So I forgot to mention that Ichigo is in this story 19 years old so 2 years older than Orihime. Well have fun with this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was very early and Ichigo woke up noticing that Rukia left. He let out a big sigh when he thought back of what happened that last night. Rukia just came all the way to give him some pleasure; it's weird though cause most of the time she would stay and then he would give her some back in return. Ichigo stood up and walked to his big balcony. He did not bother to wear some clothes; he just walked naked to his balcony watching the fog that was in the air. While he looked into the grey sky he thought of why everyone had left him out. He still didn't feel at ease of what happened that last week. He had a bad feeling over the plans the Kuchiki family made but he just couldn't place it and he didn't want to ask Rukia just to prevent any misunderstanding. He could ask his father about it but he doubts that he will give him any answers. _Hmm, I think I need a talk again with Zangetsu, he might know more about this._

Ichigo walked back inside and took a hot shower. His mind was on what questions he could ask his right hand man. Zangetsu was an old man that was very wise and helped Ichigo to make a defense plan when Ichigo had a battle. But what the weird thing is, Zangetsu lived in a sword, Ichigo's sword. It was a sword that Ichigo got for his 10th birthday. He still remembers it like yesterday. He was so happy with the sword. It was like he had a new best friend next to Sado. Almost everyday he had a conversation with Zangetsu, talking like they knew each other for years. But then Ichigo grew older and their daily conversations began to decrease. Ichigo had a girlfriend and spend the most time with her while it made Zangetsu very sad, but he did not show it.

After Ichigo came from his shower he summoned Zangetsu and ended up into his sword. In the world of his sword it was evening and Zangetsu was sitting on a rock. "Hello Ichigo, are you here to visit me once again?" The low voice of Zangetsu said. Ichigo walked to the rock and said: "Yes of course, for what else could I come?" Zangetsu let out a big sigh and ignored Ichigo's question. "So why did you visit me after such a long time? I thought you were too busy hanging with Rukia-san." The orange haired boy gave him an evil glare and said: "I need to ask you something. What do you know about the attack on the village Haiko?" Zangetsu putted his head on his hand and was thinking about his question.

"The attack on the village Haiko, hmm I know that the Kuchiki family is responsible for this attack. From my trustable sources I heard that they killed almost every men and took the young girls and women as prisoners." Ichigo's jaw clenched and yelled: "THEY DID WHAT? Why would Byakuya kill so much innocent people and take those women as prisoners? I can't believe it!" Zangetsu closed his eyes and waited until Ichigo was done with his yelling. "Ichigo, don't be mad over such a thing. You need to focus! This is a sign Ichigo, you need to set Rukia-san aside and train for the next battle." This made Ichigo outreaches and grabbed Zangetsu by his collar. "Don't mess with me! Don't tell me what to do! I love Rukia and you need to accept it! I won't set her aside because of your jealousy! You don't even know her, you really need to meet her Zangetsu, please let her me bring her."

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but only the chosen ones can come to this place, you need to find the chosen one." And Ichigo was thrown out of Zangetsu's world. _Stupid old man, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Putting Rukia aside, hmpf._ Ichigo walked to his training area and took off his shirt. He grabbed his weighs and threw them around. One after the other he threw trying to get rid of his anger. _DAMN HIM ZANGETSU!_

* * *

Kurosaki-sama was walking trough the halls of his big castle and heard all kind of sounds of falling weights. He walked inside of the room and looked at his son that was covered in sweat and had a face that was red from anger. "Hey Ichigo, I see you are training again." Ichigo looked up and saw his father standing in the door opening of the training area. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Isshin smirked and handed his son a towel. "Oh well I was walking around and saw you training." The boy nodded and took the towel from his father. "Dad, do you think I spend too much time with Rukia?" Isshin looked at his son and gave him a smile. "Son, my opinion is that you spend very much time with your girlfriend, but you love her right? It's up to you to know how much you want to spend with her." Ichigo nodded and rubbed his head.

"Is there something wrong then Ichigo?" Isshin had a worried look on his face. "Nah, it's nothing. I just talked with Zangetsu today. That's all." Isshin shook his head and left the room. _My son, I don't want to hurt you but I hope that soon you will see that Rukia is not the one for you._ And he walked back to the room where his wife was.

* * *

A girl with auburn colored hair laid in a king sized bed looking at the ceiling. _Hmm this bed is so confortable! I wish I could stay in here forever. _"Orihime-san, are you awake?" The voice of Yoruichi sounded on the other side of the door. "Yes Yoruichi-san, I am awake. You can come in if you like." The door opened and Yoruichi walked in with another man. The man had a white skin, piercing green eyes and black tears on his face. "You can take a seat, and sorry for looking like this." Orihime said with a blush on her face. The man and Yoruichi sat down and looked at Orihime.

"Orihime, as first I want to ask how did you sleep?" Orihime looked at the 2 people and smiled. "I slept very well, thank you for asking." Yoruichi smiled and gave Orihime a little sort of test. "Orihime, this is a special test to know if you are pregnant. You need to pee into this little hole and if the hole is green after a few minutes then we know you're pregnant." Orihime nodded and took the test. "Do I have to take the test right know?" Yoruichi nodded and helped Orihime on her way to the bathroom.

_I'm so nervous! I wish I had Sora here right with me. If he was here I know it wouldn't be that bad. _Orihime putted her urine in the hole and waited. She closed her eyes and thought. _I'm scared, I know that I'm pregnant but this is just a confirmation._ She opened her eyes and looked into the hole. Yes, it was green. Orihime took a deep breath and walked back to the room. "Here it is Yoruichi-san." She gave the test back and the woman looked into the whole. "Good, I will tell Urahara-san the good news." She sat in her chair again and began to speak.

"Orihime-san, you must wonder why you sudden sleep in such a bedroom and why you are being well threated." Orihime nodded and looked down to her hands. "Well there is a reason for everything. We choose you to bare our perfect warrior. The perfect warrior that will help us rule over whole Japan." Orihime gasped and looked sadly at Yoruichi. "B-but why me Yoruichi-san?" Orihime asked with a shaking voice. The woman simply smiled and said: "Because you look clean. With clean I mean, you are a beautiful woman that isn't own by any man. She is loved by people and is innocent. That was the kind of person we needed." Orihime nodded and sighed. "So I just have to bare this perfect warrior right?" the woman nodded and said: "Oh I almost forgot, this is Uliquiorra-kun. He will be your guard for the coming 9 months. You have to stay as much as possible in this room. He is just here to keep you company." Orihime looked at the man and smiled at him. "I have to go know Orihime-san. Just have some fun with Uliquiorra-kun okay?" Orihime nodded and lied down on the bed while Yoruichi left the room.

"You are not going to give me a proper greeting Inoue Orihime?" Uliquiorra said a little sad. She turned around to face him and gave him a smile. "Long time no see Uliquiorra-kun. Where have you been?" Uliquiorra sat at the end of her bed and looked at Orihime. "I'm sorry Orihime-san, but I had to leave. I work for Urahara-san now and they appreciate me." Orihime nodded and said: "I missed you, how could you abandon your only best friend?" she looked disappointed at the man.

"I had to Orihime, but that doesn't matter anymore, we have 9 months to settle everything." He touched her hair and looked into her eyes. Orihime pushed his hand away and said: "9 months can not compare to 10 years! I thought we were friends Uliquiorra-kun!" Orihime stood up and locked herself up in the bathroom. Tears were falling again and she hated herself for that. Every time something happened she had to cry. She was sick and tired from it! She wiped her tears away and said: _I'm not going to be weak anymore. I am going to bare this child and be strong!_

* * *

_**A/N: Yo, so This was it for know, I know it is a bit short. Next chapter there is going to be a time skip. the next chapter will be about how Ichigo is going to meet Orihime probably. Please leave a review! **  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The months flew by and 4 months later Orihime sat in her room on a comfy chair, her hands placed on the bump that was visible. Uliquiorra came in with a cup of tea and placed the cup on the table next to Orihime. "Are you still staring? Is that all you can do?" Uliquiorra said bored. Orihime did not respond but just kept on staring at the outside world. She was now 4 months pregnant that means that she has been inside for 4 months. She was tired of this room. She wanted to go outside, smell the fresh air. But still it was weird, even though she was like a prisoner in this room she could still smile. In the 4 months that she spend in this room she felt like she created a bond between her and the unborn baby. She could tell anything to the baby, her fear, her happiness and her struggle's. She liked to talk to the baby; it was better than talking to Uliquiorra.

* * *

While nothing much happened in the 4 months for Orihime a lot happened in the Kurosaki Kingdom and the Kuchiki Kingdom. The Kuchiki family attacked many villages and took them as their property. They used the people as slaves and their Kingdom became very rich. The Kurosaki kingdom was not aware of this and became mad when they heard it was the doing of the Kuchiki family. Ichigo now was walking in the Kuchiki mansion looking for the one and only head of the family: Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Byakuya! Where are you?" Ichigo screamed trough the house. Not caring if any guards would come his way. To his surprise it was not a guard that came walking down the hall but it was his long time friend and girlfriend. "Rukia, Renji what are you doing here? Do you guys know where Byakuya is?" Rukia nodded and smiled. "Yes of course we know where he is. He is in his office like always." The petite girl walked up to Ichigo and gave him a peck on the lips. "I missed you Ichigo." Ichigo simply nodded and asked: "Renji could you bring me to Byakuya. There is something I need to discuss with him." Renji nodded and said: "Follow me, I will bring you to the captain."

Ichigo followed Renji and finally after what felt like an eternity they arrived at the Kuchiki office. "I'm sorry to bother you Captain, but Kurosaki Ichigo is here to visit you." Byakuya looked up from his paper work and stood up. "Ah Kurosaki-san, what a pleasure to see you again, what did I do to deserve a visit from you?" Ichigo looked with madness at Byakuya and said: "You don't have to play nice you know." A frown appeared on Byakuya's face and let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what you are talking about? Perhaps could you explain what is bothering you Kurosaki-san?"

"Thss, don't play stupid. I know what you did, what you did to those innocent villages." A smirk appeared on Byakuya's face. "Ah that's what this is about. Why do you worry about those villages Kurosaki-san? Are those important to you?" Ichigo's face became red from anger and said: "Yes they are important! Byakuya, I came here to ask you why did you do that to those innocent people. Use them as slaves, you're horrible." Byakuya looked at Ichigo like he was crazy. "Kurosaki Ichigo, let me explain something to you. When you are the head of a kingdom you have to take a certain responsibility. My responsibility is to obtain so much power that I can rule over Japan. That one day I can destroy every kingdom in Japan." Ichigo's eyes widened and yelled: "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! This will never happen. You will never rule over Japan. Over my DEAD body!" Byakuya laughed and looked at Ichigo with pity. "You may think you can win Byakuya, but don't forget that I'm the strongest warrior in whole Japan!"

Ichigo slammed his fist on Byakuya's desk. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you really make me laugh. You may be the strongest in Japan right now, but soon and very soon you will be defeated by the perfect warrior. Your own offspring." Ichigo frowned and looked at Byakuya with unbelief. "What do you mean my own offspring? Rukia isn't even pregnant." Byakuya took a seat and said: "Ah I see, Rukia didn't say anything to you didn't she. 4 months ago she took your sperm and brought it to us. Then we placed your sperm in a wonderful beautiful teenage maiden. A very pure girl is now on this very right moment pregnant with your child."

"RUKIA DID WHAT! A GIRL IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD? When? How?" Ichigo went mad and clenched his teeth. Rukia and Renji came in when they heard Ichigo scream. "W-what happened here?" Rukia said with fear in her voice. Ichigo turned around to face her and grabbed her collar. "Rukia, you cheater!" Rukia tried not to cry and looked at Ichigo with guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I really am." The orange haired boy bend down his head and walked towards the door. "Byakuya, you will NEVER EVER be the ruler of Japan! I will destroy you and your army! This is a warning." And with that Ichigo left the office.

"Renji, call Urahara-san and tell them to move the girl to another mansion." Renji nodded and went as soon as possible to the lab of Urahara. Ichigo went back to the castle and walked into the room of his parents. Isshin was there reading a book while Masaki was looking outside the window. As soon as their son walked in a smile appeared on Masaki's face. "Welcome home Ichigo!" she said happily.

The young man looked up and gave her a sad smile. "Hi mom, dad." Ichigo took a seat that was across of his father and mother. "Ah Ichigo your back." Isshin looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, "So how did it go? Do you know more things?" Ichigo hand became a fist and sighed. "Yes, and I can say one thing. We should never trust Byakuya again." Masaki saw that her son was troubled. She took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Honey, did something bad happen?" Ichigo looked into the gentle eyes of his mother and gave her a little nod. "Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ichigo began to cry but his mother wiped his tears away. "Don't say sorry before we even heard the story. Please Ichi tell mommy what happened."

Ichigo stopped crying and took a deep breath. "Byakuya makes me so angry, he used Rukia to get me." Isshin looked curious at his son. "4 months ago Rukia was here and we did something." Ichigo blushed heavy. "Well she did something, she used me and gathered my sperm and brought it to Byakuya. Byakuya used it to make a teenage girl pregnant with my child." Masaki her eyes where now big and full of worry. "Oh honey, don't worry. We are not mad at you." Ichigo nodded and said: "Dad, mom, I am going to my room. I will speak to you later. Thank you for everything." Masaki smiled and Isshin simply nodded.

* * *

"Orihime, it's time to go." Orihime looked up and met Uliquiorra's eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Uliquiorra let out a big sigh and said: "You haven't heard what I said right? You need to listen woman!" Orihime smiles embarrassed and walked after Uliquiorra. "Where are we going Uliquiorra-kun?" They arrived in a place where a carriage was waiting for them. "We are going to another mansion. You might be in danger here." Orihime nodded and stepped into the carriage. "Why am I in danger?" A curious look was in her eyes. "I don't know." Uliquiorra said cold while stepping into the carriage.

Urahara appeared in front of their window and said: "Hello Uliquiorra-kun, Orihime-san you will be going to a town called Karakura town. There you will live until you bare this child. Uliquiorra-kun take good care of Orihime-san and the baby." Uliquiorra did a yes sir sign and Urahara walked away. Orihime looked out of the window and saw a man with grey eyes and a petite girl with violet colored eyes looking at her. A weird feeling came over the auburn haired girl. Orihime met her eyes and gave her a little smile but the petite girl gave her a cold stare. Orihime broke their gaze and looked at Uliquiorra. He looked back at Orihime with no sign of emotion on his face.

While Rukia looked at Orihime she could feel hatred for the auburn haired beauty. She was the girl that carried the unborn child of her boyfriend. Why had it to be her? The thing that bothered Rukia was that Orihime was not just a girl. She was a very beautiful girl. Her face was gentle; her smile was like the sun. The body that she had was like one of a goddess. Rukia was very jealous. _Ichigo can never meet her! If he sees her I might loose him to her. I can't let that happen._ Rukia watched the carriage leave the big mansion.

* * *

"Dad I'm leaving for a while!" Isshin looked up and said: "Huh?" The man looked very confused. "I'm going to leave for a while. I am going to visit Chad and maybe we are going to do some training as well." Isshin smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "Good for you boy have fun. I'll write you a letter if something is wrong here okay." Ichigo nodded and left.

He walked to his room to pack his stuff. When he finally finished he took his bag and Zangetsu and climbed on his horse and left. Not knowing what would come his way….

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I promise, next chapter you will see how Ichigo and Orihime meet! I hope you like this chapter, please review **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Orihime sat now 2 hours in the carriage together with Uliquiorra. She was tired and wanted to sleep on a bed so badly but she couldn't. First she had to endure this long trip to another mansion. She looked out of the window and saw that it was almost evening. A yawn escaped her mouth. "Tired aren't you?" Orihime nodded but kept looking out of the window. "Well if you want to sleep you can just simply lean on my shoulder." Uliquiorra said trying to sound nice. Another yawn came up. "No thanks Uliquiorra-kun, I'll be fine." Orihime moved her hands from her lap to her bump. A little smile came on her lips. She rubbed her bump and let out sigh whispering: "We will be fine."

Ichigo was riding on his horse on his way to the Kenpachi's kingdom. His best friend Sado well Ichigo called him Chad lived there. Sado was Ichigo's childhood friend and they always train together. Ichigo was very excited to see him again. He was so excited that the horse ran as hard as he could. The evening was almost coming and Ichigo knew that he had to stop soon and had to continue his journey the next morning. Suddenly a bad feeling came upon him. Something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. _It must be over protective feeling_.

The carriage where Uliquiorra and Orihime were seated was half broken but they did not know that. The man that was with the horses was also not aware of that. So the carriage was riding on the half sandy road. Orihime looked at her hairpins that her brother gave her as a gift from when she was a little girl. Uliquiorra looked bored outside the window. But suddenly the carriage moved up and down. Uliquiorra bumped his head and groaned from pain. Lucky for Orihime she was not hurt. But little did they know that the man that had the power over the horses lost his grip on the rope and the Horses were panicking. The horses ran right into a big old bomb. Orihime saw this all happening and began to fear her dead but not only hers but also that of her unborn child. She closed her eyes and yelled: "I WILL PROTECT THIS BABY! I REJECT!"

The whole carriage flew in pieces and everywhere were pieces of the carriage. There was fire and no one moved. Not even the horses. On that moment Ichigo came by and saw that there was fire and people lying on the ground. But then he saw something, not just something but a special light. An orange light and under it was laying the auburn haired girl. She had no scratch on her face or arms; it simply looked like she was in a deep slumber. Ichigo came closer and looked at the girl. The orange light faded and the fairies went back into her hairpins. Ichigo's his eyes widened. This was the first time he saw just a girl with powers like him. He picked the girl up in bridal style and putted her on his horse. "You are lucky that your hairpins saved you." He said softly. He looked for any other survivors but then he saw Uliquiorra lying on the floor. Something told Ichigo that when he looked at Uliquiorra that he had to leave immediately. Ichigo walked away with his horse and the girl that lay down on his horse.

It was already night when Orihime opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was not in a carriage but she was lying on a horse. She sat up and looked around and then she saw a young man with orange haired hair. "Uh, where am I? Who are you?" Orihime said shyly. Ichigo turned around and met big grey orbs that looked at him with fear and curiosity. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do you any harm. We are somewhere in the woods looking for a sleeping place. Oh and my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, protector and fighter of the Kurosaki kingdom. And who are you?" Ichigo's brown eyes pierced trough Orihime's eyes it made her nervous. "Uh ah, well m-my n-name is Inoue Orihime. I'm 17 y-years old. It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-san." She gave him a shy smile that made Ichigo smirk. He watched the girl placing her hands on her stomach. "Do you have pain in your stomach Inoue-san?" Ichigo said worried. Orihime looked up to him and said: "No, no! It's just, w-well..." a blush appeared on her face.

_I never told anyone that I'm pregnant. If I tell him what would he think of me? He must think that I'm a whore. But if I tell him the truth he might understand. He looks like he is a good guy._ "It's just what? Tell me already!" Ichigo smiled. "Uh well it's just that I'm pregnant for 4 months and I'm still a little bit scared." Ichigo's body stiffened and looked with shocked eyes at the girl remembering Byakuya's words.

" _4 months ago she took your sperm and brought it to us. Then we placed your sperm in a wonderful beautiful teenage maiden. A very pure girl is now on this very right moment pregnant with your child."_

"Is there something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo blinked and said: "Oh no it's nothing. Congratulations, you must be very happy to get a child right?" Orihime looked sad and down at the ground. "No, I'm not." Ichigo looked shocked at the girl. "Well it's not that I'm not happy but it wasn't my choice to get pregnant. They forced me. They putted somebody's sperm into me and suddenly I was pregnant. Well I had no other choice then to do what they say, after all I am their prisoner." Ichigo saw the pained look in her eyes and could do nothing but watch. "I don't even know who the father is, and that makes me scared. They say that the father is really strong but that this baby is going to be the perfect warrior but still. What if the father is a terrible man that keeps killing people or maybe it could be an ugly monster." Orihime began to close her eyes trying not to cry. Ichigo now was still looking at the girl.

_She, this girl is the one. A pure teenage maiden with innocence all over is p-pregnant with my child…. I can't tell her, not right now. Maybe when I'm ready but she can't know that I'm the father yet. But still I need her to be safe, to be far away from Byakuya and Urahara. _

"Well Inoue Orihime, would you mind to keep me company on my journey?" Ichigo said while looking at her with a smile on his face. The girl looked surprised at him but smiled. "I'd love to Kurosaki-kun but what if those people are looking for me? You might be in a great danger!" Ichigo nodded and caresses his horse. "I know, but I'm a protector and I will protect you from them." Orihime nodded and met Ichigo's gaze. She blushed and kept on nodding. "Thanks then Inoue-san, for keeping me company."

That night they build a tent in the open sky and Ichigo made an open fire. "You can sleep in those blankets." Ichigo pointed her sleeping place that looked pretty good thought Orihime. "Thank you very much Kurosaki-kun but where are you sleeping?" The girl looked worried at Ichigo. "Oh I'm just sleeping on the ground." Orihime gasped. "On the ground? But I can't do that to you! Kurosaki-kun can sleep next to me on the blankets." A blush appeared on Ichigo's face. "Oh no, I'm good. Don't worry about me." But Orihime pouted and took his hand and pushed him down on the blankets. "I won't take no as an answer Kurosaki-kun, you look like you are so tired." Ichigo just looked surprised at Orihime and said: "Fine, I will sleep as well on the blankets." Orihime smiles satisfied and lay beside him. First when she lay next to Ichigo she felt nervous but after a while she felt save. For an unknown reason she felt really warm and save. With a smile on her face she fell asleep.

Ichigo now watched Orihime sleep and sighed deep. _So this is the girl that has my child inside of her._ Ichigo looked at her bump and had the urge to touch it. His hands moved slowly to her stomach. First he wanted to pull away but something pushed him to touch the bump and finally he putted his hand on the bump. Orihime seemed not to notice this and was still asleep. Ichigo kept his hand on the bump and a little smile appeared on his face. _My kiddo is here; I can feel it. _Ichigo then looked at Orihime and Ichigo sighed again. He knew what he had to do.

_I need to protect her from any harm, from any evil. And I can do it!_

* * *

**_A/N: Ah Ichigo finally met Orihime and his baby! I am so happy that I'm done writing this chapter. Well I'm off to chapter 6. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. Please leave a review!  
_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the next morning and Ichigo woke up and found himself lying beside Orihime almost hugging her. Her back was in his chest while his right hand rested on her bump. Ichigo blushed when he noticed this and as soon as he could her removed his hand from the bump and stood up. Orihime shifted while she mumbled in her sleep. Ichigo laughed softly and declared that she looked like a little child. He walked out of the tent to make a simple breakfast. The only thing he had with him was some bread and bacon. While he started to make breakfast his mind drifted to the young auburn haired woman. He still could not believe it; this innocent teenager almost a young woman is forced to be pregnant with my child. He felt bad for her. Her whole future is ruined thanks to him. Not only because of him, but also because that freaking Byakuya used her. Man, he felt such a hate for that man. Not only because he ruined Orihime's but also for using Rukia to get him. To be honest he missed the petite girl. He still loved her even though she used him. But it wasn't her fault right? He knew that she had no other choice than to listen to Byakuya. He couldn't hate Rukia; he missed her; her smile and her touch. He felt bad that Orihime had to go trough this, carrying his child while he doesn't love her. But he was sorry. "I'm sorry but I don't hold no love for you or that child, but I will protect you two." Ichigo whispered.

Orihime woke up and felt no warmth against her body; she stood up and looked disappointed at the place where Ichigo had spent the night. She walked out of the tent and saw Ichigo sitting on a tree stump. His head was down while his body looked relaxed. "Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said trying to sound cheerful. The man looked up and gave her a nod. She sat beside him and looked up to the sky. "Isn't it nice? Sitting here and looking up into the sky? I wish I could do this every morning." A sad look appeared on her face but then she said: "Hehe, gomen Kurosaki-kun, you must think I'm weird." She looked to the ground.

"I don't think you're weird. I think it's nice to look up to the sky." Orihime looked up to Ichigo and saw that he looked with a scowl up to the sky. The girl took a piece of bread and began to eat it. A huge silence was between the two but neither of them minded. They just thought about their own stuff.

* * *

Renji walked into Byakuya's office and said: "Captain, we have some bad news. The girl Inoue Orihime disappeared." Byakuya's eyes widened and slammed his fist on the table. "WHAT! HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Renji bowed and said: "I'm so sorry sir, but the carriage where they were seated broke down." Byakuya stood up and walked out of his office. "Captain, where are you going?" Renji followed him. "I'm going to pay a visit to the Kurosaki kingdom."

"Hmmm" Rukia stared at a picture of her and Ichigo. She missed him so badly. She really felt guilty about what she did to him. He must hate her she thought. And then there was this girl. Inoue Orihime, the girl that carried his child. She was so jealous; she wanted to carry Ichigo's child, to have him for her alone. Tears fell on her blanket. "I'm so sorry Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime now were sitting on Ichigo's horse and ride to a big castle. The lady of the castle was Unohana-sama. A middle-aged woman that was very kind but also could be very scary. In her castle lived a lot of young people. There was Toshiro-kun, he was the captain of the big garden. Rangiku was a woman with a big chest and was the head of the maids in the castle. And then there was Sado, the adoptive son of Unohana-sama and Ichigo's best friend. After 2 hours Ichigo and Orihime arrived at the big castle. By seeing the castle Orihime's eyes widened and said: "Sugoi! It's so big!" Ichigo looked at her and said: "You think this is big? You should see the Kurosaki castle, that one is much bigger!" Orihime ignored his commend and walked to castle.

"Ahh you're so cute!" A woman's voice said. Ichigo turned around and saw that a strawberry blond haired woman was hugging Orihime. The woman held her very tight, so tight that Orihime could not breathe. "Oi Rangiku! Let her go! She passed out!" Ichigo yelled while he ran to the woman. "Oh hey Ichigo, I didn't know you were here too." She gave him a disturbed look. "Happy to see you too Rangiku." Ichigo patted her shoulder and took Orihime with him, carrying her on his shoulder. "So strawberry boy, what brings you here and together with a beautiful girl? Is she your new girlfriend?" Ichigo blushed and shook his head. Rangiku saw her bump and said: "WHAT! SHE IS PREGNANT! ICHGIO I NEVER THOUGHT YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" Ichigo now blushed heavy.

"Hey Ichigo!" Sado walked to Ichigo to Ichigo while Ichigo sighed relieved. "Hey Chad, long time no see!" Sado nodded and looked at the girl on Ichigo's shoulder. "Who is that?" Ichigo smiled and wanted to answer but Rangiku said: "Ah that's Ichigo's new friend." She gave him a wink. "Ah I see, well it looks like she is tired, Rangiku show them their rooms." Rangiku nodded and said: "Let's go Ichigo!"

Together they walked to an empty room. It was a very big room that had a balcony and also an own bathroom. "Here it is!" Rangiku opened the door. "Ah, so is this her room or mine?" Ichigo asked curious. "What do you mean you silly? This is both your room. You guys are going to sleep together." A blush crawled to Ichigo's face. "W-what! W-we both are gonna sleep here?" Rangiku nodded and smiled. "Well I have to go, have fun you too oh but Ichigo, don't go to hard on her, she's already pregnant okay?" Ichigo blushed and yelled: "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Rangiku laughed and left the room.

"Man, Rangiku really can be a pain in the ass." He putted Orihime down on the bed and caught himself staring at her sleeping form. A smile appeared on his face. She was a beauty that's for sure. _A beauty like her doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve to be pregnant on this age. She deserves a guy that loves her, protect her and cherish her._ He let out a big sigh and touched her hand. Then he wanted to let go but Orihime kept on holding his hand mumbling: "Protect me Kurosaki-kun…..

* * *

**A/N: awhh Ichigo and Orihime, so cute. So guess what, I'm BACK! Yeah sorry for this very late update but I really am busy and I'm really sorry for this short chapter. I know I know you must hate me now. Next chapter will reviel more about Uliquiorra and stuff. If he's still alive or not. I am happy for all the review!  
**

**Special thanks to: Raininglight 1  
**

**You are the one that pushed me to continue this story and upload a chapter. Thank you very much!  
**

**Well now I am going, I will try to update soon, please leave a review!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm back and better than ever XD! Well not exactly. I've been trough a lot lately.. :( ~ But now I'm glad to be back. I loved the reviews and now I know that I really want to finish this awesome story. I love you guys and I try to update the next chapter as soon as I have written it! **

**Have fun with chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Protect me Kurosaki-kun…" by hearing those words Ichigo's eyes widened. He was still looking at Orihime's sleeping form. The girl shifted from her position and curled up into a ball not letting his hand go. "mmm….Kurosaki-kun…please help me." She mumbled again. Ichigo looked at her hand that was still in his and gave it a little squeeze. Her hands were soft, small, so pale but still very beautiful. The sight of her sleeping form and her hand in his warmed his heart. A little smile appeared on his face and came close to Orihime. "I will protect you Inoue-san, don't worry."

A few hours later Orihime woke up from her long time slumber and saw that it was dark outside. Then suddenly she felt something move against her body and saw that it Ichigo was who was lying there sleeping. A giggle escaped Orihime's mouth. She looked at Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo wore a scowl on his face and breathed with his mouth open. Orihime admired his sleeping form: his strong jawline and his muscled arms and his strong hand. "R-Rukia-chan, mm mm." Orihime smiled sadly and felt a little pain in her heart but she did not react.

_That must be his girlfriend. I wonder how she looks like; she must be one lucky girl, having a boyfriend like him… I wish I had a boyfriend. Someone to protect me, to laugh with me, to have a family with me. Nii-san…. _

Tears began to fall and they did not stop. Orihime looked away from Ichigo's sleeping form and putted her blanket over her head. Her whole body shivered and she putted her hands in front of her face. "Inoue?" Ichigo's low and husky voice echoed in her ears. She pretended that she was asleep but failed badly. Ichigo now saw that Orihime hidden herself under her blanket. He let out a deep sigh and patted her head saying: "It's okay to cry, if you want to cry just let it out. Don't be afraid to do so…." A pale face with teary eyes came out of the blanket. Ichigo's breath stopped for a moment. Seeing her eyes sparkle with water, tears are rolling over her cheek, she looked so fragile. Ichigo felt something stirring in his heart. Slowly his hand made his way to her cheek and wiped the tears of her face.

"Don't worry Inoue, I'm here for you I will protect you." Orihime avoided his eyes and nodded. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to forget everything that was in her mind. She needed to get it out. Ichigo looked at her and held her hand. Slowly their eyes got heavy and fell into a deep slumber.

Somewhere else in Japan near the Byakuya kingdom Uliquiorra walked into the woods looking for a good hideout. Man, he was hurt. His arm was half ripped of his body and he could almost see nothing. When he woke up he saw that Orihime had disappeared. He was furious but also glad. He knew that Orihime never would leave someone just behind. He was furious that the person that took Orihime with him or her only took Orihime and not him, but he was glad that Orihime was save.

"Ah if it isn't the green eyed boy." Uliquiorra turned around and saw a man with purple white hair and a smirk on his face looking at him. "G-Gin? What are you doing here?" Gin smiled at gave Uliquiorra a hand. "Well Aizen-sama said that I had to look for you, he needs you for a new mission." Uliquiorra nodded and walked together with Gin to a small carriage. "You're lucky you survived with those wounds." Uliquiorra shrugged. "Hmm I see, not gonna talk with me? You're so boring…." Uliquiorra looked out of the window and thought of the auburn-haired beauty. _I hope she really is okay…_

"Inoue…. Inoue! INOUE! WAKE UP!" Ichigo sat next to Orihime on the bed and did almost everything to wake her up. Finally after a half hour of trying Orihime opened her eyes and looked confused at Ichigo. "Uh what's wrong Kurosaki-kun? Ah what a pretty room!" Orihime looked with a smile on her face around the room. "Inoue, it's no time to look around! Everyone is waiting at the table for breakfast!" Ichigo said almost yelling. "Breakfast? Everyone?" Ichigo let out a sigh and said: "Make yourself ready okay, I'll wait here until you're ready." Orihime nodded and took some stuff and went to the bathroom.

30 minutes later Orihime finally came out of the bathroom and saw a cranky Ichigo sitting on the bed. "I'm done Kurosaki-kun!" She gave him a sweet smile but all he just did was scowling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah let's go." He took her wrist and walked with her to the dining hall where everyone was waiting for him and her.

_Why is Kurosaki-kun so irritated? Did he had a bad dream or did something happen? Oh no! I hope I didn't kick him in my sleep! _Orihime looked at Ichigo that still was scowling. A blush appeared on her face. _He's so cute when he scowls! _Orihime giggled in herself and smiled. Finally they arrived at the dining hall. Everyone was already seated at the table. The orange-headed teenagers took their seat at the table while everyone was looking at them.

"Did you two sleep well?" Was the first think Toshiro-kun asked. Orihime nodded happily while Ichigo replied with a soft grunt. "It was okay." Ichigo's eyes darted over the table and ignored the grin that was on Rangiku's face. He decided to take some bread together with some bacon. Orihime waited for Ichigo to finish so that she could take her own bread. Everyone was quiet and no one dared to talk until the silence was disturbed by laughter. "Wauahahaha!~ You guys are too cute!" Rangiku couldn't contain her laughter and grinned playfully. "It's so silent at the breakfast table! Talk people, talk! We are not old!" Toshiro looked annoyed at the woman. "Rangiku… let me enjoy my BREAKFAST!" Rangiku looked at Toshiro and gave him a sweet smile. "Gomenasai, Toshiro-san."

A few hours later the dining room was empty and everyone was doing his or her own thing. Sado and Ichigo were sparring and talking; Toshiro was busy writing a novel while Orihime was wandering around the garden. She admired the beautiful red roses that were growing. She sat under a tree and took out of her pocket a little book, a smile was on her face when she started reading not knowing that someone was watching her.

"Are you enjoying that book?" A feminine voice sounded trough the garden that made Orihime look up. "Ah! Rangiku-san. It's nice to see you again." Orihime smiled friendly at Rangiku and stood up. "Likewise, Hime-san." Rangiku replied. "So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here by herself, hmm?" Orihime looked at her book and bite her lip. "Everyone was so busy so I didn't wanted to bother them, so I decided to sit here and read a book." Rangiku let out a sigh and started to hug the auburn-haired girl. "You are not bothering us, Orihime. This must be all so hard for you." Orihime nodded simply and rested her head on the chest of the woman. "It's alright Orihime. Being pregnant isn't easy, especially if it isn't a child of someone you love." Rangiku stroked her hair and smiled. "Let's go inside Orihime, then I'll give you a cup of tea." Together they walked inside and Rangiku made some tea for them.

After a few moments, the auburn-haired woman came back with two cups of tea, placing them on the table. "Here you go." Orihime smiled and thanked the woman. "A-Ano…Rangiku-san? I have a question." Rangiku looked at Orihime and tilted her head. "Tell me about it, girl." Orihime nodded and looked at her tea. "D-Do you know who… Rukia is?" The eyes of the woman lit up and nodded. "Of course I know who she is! She is the little sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and also the girlfriend of Kurosaki Ichigo." Two grey orbs and a mouth widened. "G-G-GIRLFRIEND?!" This caught Orihime off guard for some reason. She already excepted this but she is also the little sister of that monster that forced her to be pregnant. "I-I can't believe this…" Orihime quieted down and faked a smile. "I-I see; well I expected for Kurosaki-kun to have a girlfriend. He's so handsome, it would be weird if he hadn't have a girlfriend." Orihime stood up and smiled once again. "Thank you for the tea, Rangiku-san." Rangiku frowned and grips her hand. "Are you alright, Orihime?" She nodded. "I just need some sleep. This baby is tiring me out!" And with that she left the room.

_R-Rukia K-Kuchiki is Kurosaki-kun's girlfriend… what should I do now? _

Orihime sat on the bed, tears in her eyes and her hands on her stomach; feeling desperate inside. _Rukia Kuchiki is his girlfriend and I'm carrying his child! Why is this happening to me? Why did they use me? I'm not special… I'm just in the way. Kurosaki-kun should be with Rukia-san and not with me. This is unfair…to me and this child_

* * *

**_OH MY LORD! Hime is depressed XD _**

**_What will happen in chapter 8?!_**

**You'll see it soon enough! **

**Loves Shinelystar,**

**Btw, please review!**


End file.
